


100 Kinks - Frevy - Teasing

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Begging, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 16 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FrevyKink: Teasing





	100 Kinks - Frevy - Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Frevy - Teasing  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“ _Ahh_ …” With the breathy moan that escaped her Levy pushed her back against Freed’s chest harder, cheeks flushed with a lovely shade of red. She could feel those lips curve against the skin of her neck and she knew how much her reactions were pleasing him but she had no will power to fight against this feeling of pleasure. 

Granted, he had threatened to pay her back for the time she had dared to get him hot and bothered just to be left unsatisfied and he didn’t care a lot about how much of it had been accident and how much purpose - he would get revenge anyway. 

“What was that, Levy?”~  He hummed against her skin while keeping on pushing two of his fingers inside of her heat, all resistance from her walls long gone and the repetitive movements made the bluenette spread her quivering legs further in want and need. 

Levy bit down on her lower lip at hearing the whisper right next to her ear before feeling her boyfriend suck on the skin of her neck gently and slowly but steadily she felt herself losing all patience, eyes squeezing shut harder. She wanted him so much, she needed him inside of her right now. And she could very well _feel_ how turned on _he_ was as well. 

“Please stop teasing, Freed…” At this point she wasn’t sure at all whether or not she could have honest hopes for a near end of this goddamn teasing but it was worth a try, right? That’s what she believed before she felt him remove his fingers, deliberately rubbing them against her clit for a moment until the deep voice of his rumbled next to her ear once more, making her shiver. 

“Oh I don’t believe I’m anywhere near done with you…” 

And now she could only hope that _his_ patience would run out soon, too, she thought, fingers tightening as she squirmed against him once more.


End file.
